


What Do They Remember You For?

by Rhube



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient History RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, History Jokes, Mistakes, Short, reflective, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhube/pseuds/Rhube
Summary: Ea-Nasir, Nanni, and the actor Hegelochus compare notes on how they are remembered in the afterlife.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What Do They Remember You For?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this TikTok song about the Ancient Greek actor Hegelochus](https://rhube.tumblr.com/post/643113536070041601/ea-nasir-sits-in-the-after-life-boasting-about) being remembered for messing up a line in a play and saying "I see again a weasel" instead of "I see again a calm see." 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr, but... eh, I like it, so I'm sharing it somewhere it won't get lost.

Ea-Nasir, sits in the after life, boasting about how people still talk about him thousands of years after his death.

Hegelochus smirks and takes a sip of his wine: “OK, sure, they remember you, but what do they remember _about_ you?”

Ea-Nasir stammers, “Uh, well, they all know I was a copper merchant - a famous copper merchant!”

Hegelochus snorts, “Famously _bad_.”

“They write fiction about me! Romances with me and one of my customers!”

Nanni folds his arms and snarls. “I have read those ‘romances’, they are not honouring your memory with those. Nor are they honouring mine, more’s the point!”

Hegelochus’s smirk deepens.

“Well, you can wipe that smile off your face - what do they remember _you_ for? Your greatest mistake!”

Hegelochus’s smirk broadens to a grin. “Hardly my greatest mistake. I did _have_ a life outside the plays, you know.”

“Yes,” says Ea-Nasir, “And _no one remembers it!_ All they remember is your error!”

“Sure,” Hegelochus says, “But it was a funny error. They think it’s cute. More than 2,000 years after my death, what I’m remembered for is being adorably hilarious. Every real mistake I ever made is forgotten. But our descendants, when they say my name, they think of me fondly. There are worse things to be remembered for.”


End file.
